rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafael
Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters In golden casket I was born To serve His angelic son alone In golden casket I shall slumber When boiling blood is put at ease =Charakcter Sheet= *Character Name: Rafael *Player Name: MaWelt *Chapter: Blood Angels, 3rd battle company (single silver droplet), Assault Marine *Chapter Demeanour: Red Thirst | Personal Demeanour: Gregarious *Speciality: Assault Marine | Rank: 1 | Power Armour History: see below *Description: see below *Renown: 5 *Experience: :XP to spend: 100 | Total XP spent: 16.700 Characteristics :WS: 64 | BS: 41 | S: 42 4/8/10 | T: 50 5/10 | Ag: 49 | Int: 48 | Per: 40 | WP: 42 | Fel: 50 Wounds :Total: 21 | Current: 21 | Fatigue: Insanity :Current Points: | Battle Fatigue: | Primarch´s Curse: Movement :Half: 4 | Charge: 12 | Full: 8 | Run: 24 Fate Points :Total: 5 | Current:5 Corruption :Current: 0 Skills *Acrobatics (Ag): Basic *Awareness (Per): Basic, Trained *Barter (Fel): Basic *Carouse (T): Basic *Charm (Fel): Basic *Ciphers(Int) :*Chapter Runes: Trained :*Death Watch: Trained *Climb (S): Basic, Trained *Command:(Fel): Basic *Common Lore (Int): :*Adeptus Astarte: Trained :*Deathwatch: Trained :*Imperium: Trained :*War: Trained *Concealment (Ag): Basic, Trained *Contortionist (Ag): Basic *Deceive (Fel): Basic *Disguise (Fel): Basic *Dodge (Ag): Basic, Trained *Drive (Ag) :*Ground Vehicles: Trained *Evaluate: Basic *Forbidden Lore (Int): :*Xenos: Trained *Gamble (Int): Basic *Inquiry (Fel): Basic *Intimidate (S): Basic *Literacy (Int): Trained *Logic (Int): Basic *Navigation (Int): :*Surface: Trained *Pilot (Ag): :*''Personal, Astarte Jump Pack: Trained'' *Scholastic Lore (Int): :*Codex Astartes: Trained *Scrutiny (Per): Basic *Search (Per): Basic *Silent Move (Ag): Basic, Trained *Speak Language (Int): :*High Gothic: Trained :*Low Gothic: Trained *Swim (S): Basic *Tactics (Int): :*Assault Doctrine: Trained *Tracking (Int): Trained Talents & Traits *Ambidextrous *Assassins Strike *Astartes Weapon Training *Bulging Bizeps *Flesh Render *Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) *Killing Strike *Nerves of Steel *Quick Draw *Resistance (Psychic Powers) *True Grit *Unarmed Master *Unnatural Strength (x2) *Unnatural Toughness (x2) *Signature Weapon (Astartes Chainsword, Razor Sharp) *''Swift Attack'' *Distinction Mark "Campaign Hero" (Avalos) *Distinction Mark "Lords of the Domain" (Avalos) Armour Astartes Power Armour Mark VII http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Servor%C3%BCstung#Mk_7 :Head: 8/10 | Body: 8/10 | Left Arm: 8/10 | Right Arm: 8/10 | Left Leg: 8/10 | Right Leg: 8/10 :Armour Additions: Astrates Jump Pack Weapons *Astartes Chainsword :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 4(8*) | Special: Balanced, Tearing | Wt: 10 | Req: 5 | Renown: - *Astartes Bolt Pistol :Class: Pistol | Range: 30m | RoF: S/3/- | Dmg: 2d10+5 X | Pen: 5 | Clip: 14 | Special: Tearing | Wt: 5.5 | Req: 5 | Renown: - Signature Weapon *Astartes Chainsword :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 4(8*) | Special: Balanced, Tearing, Razor Sharp | Wt: 10 | Req: 5 | Renown: - Gear Blood Drop Pendant (CB p169) Power Armour HistoryEditEdit Armour was badly damage in the Green Skins attack on Baal and the following siege on the fortress-monastery. The squad Rafael served in led an assault on one of the Orks munition depots. They were hard pushed when some Rocket Boyz launched a counter attack. Through their attack was faulty and unorganized the leader managed to land a rendering blow on Seraphin. Rafael saw his Brother Sargent going down. It was the first time his chapters curse weighed down in its fullest. It was later back in the barracks that his Battle-Brothers told him of his deeds. As the story goes Rafael jump-started straight at the Green Skin parring the lethal blow to his captains head by hacking right into the Chainfist of the attacker while bashing his left fist straight in to its face. Somehow the Ork managed to get its weapon free of Rafaels Chainsword and struck him squarely across his breast-plate. The brute force of the attacker hurled the Marine nearly 10 meters back. A battle-cry unheard of came from Rafaels Helmet, the Jumppack howled in its highest spitting blue flames and a red blur raced straight into the attacking Green-Skins. Until today it is not clear how Rafael ended up with his captains Chainsword in one and his own in the other hand bathed in green gore amidst seven decapitated Rocket Boyz around him. To remember his deed a cursorily scar was left on his Armour decorated with tine drops of blood. To show his appreciation to have saved his live Seraphin gave his Chainsword Tearing Steel to Rafael. Notes Campain Hero (Avalos) when opposing Tyranids you add +10 to Int, Per and Fel Flesh Render When inflicting Damage with a melee weapon that has the Tearing quality, roll a single additional die for Damage and pick the highest roll. Lords of the Domain (Avalos) Rolls on Fellowship are always successful on Avalos. Razor Sharp It the attack roll results in two or more Degrees of Success, double the weapon´s Penetration Swift Attack As a Full Attack, the character may take two melee attacks. Advancements taken WS 2x, AG 1x, T 1x Description/History Rafael was native to Baal http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Baal before his initiation rites. He was reborn on 3023497M41 in the fortress-monastery of his late chapter on his home-planet. Rafael is born in his Primarchs image. His features untouched and untainted despite his long and illustrious combat-record. Wherever Rafael rests his head between missions, he always sleeps in his golden casket. So on long voyages or on missions require a long stay from his home-fortress the sarcophagus is traveling with him. Noticeable *Mission: Final Sanction :*Kills: 1 General, 7 Genestealer = Missions = Mission One: Final Sanction Dispatched on last notice from Watchfortress Erioch following a stress-signal from inquisitor Kalistradi, the coven was sent to planet Avalos, an Agri-world between Hethgard and the Well of Night on the frigate Valiant. >log entry< Mission Two: Earth Shall Not Cover Their Blood A magenta-level mission to rescue an operation crucial for the crusade. >log entry< Category:Gallowglass Category:Coven Of Light Category:Catalogue Of Names